Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Storm Warriors
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: Storm Warriors is an action-packed, fighting video game that covers up the entire series and will also include an additional filler story arc involving Naruto's encounter with Mecha-Naruto. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Story Gameplay Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) * Playable Characters Starter Characters *Naruto Uzumaki **First-Half (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) **Second-Half (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) **Tailed Beast Mode (Sage Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) **Six Paths Sage Mode (Six Paths Kurama) *Ichigo Kurosaki **First-Half (Bankai, Hollow Mask) **Second-Half (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Blut) *Natsu Dragneel **First-Half (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode) **Second-Half (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Dragon Force) *Edward Elric **First-Half **Second-Half (Super Alchemist Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha **First-Half (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) **Second-Half (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) **Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan (Eternal Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) **Rinnegan (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya **First-Half (Bankai) **Second-Half (Bankai, Dragon Force) *Gray Fullbuster **First-Half **Second-Half (Ice Devil Slayer) *Alphonse Elric **First-Half **Second-Half (Super Alchemist Mode) *Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Lucy Heartfilia *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai) *Juvia Lockser *May Chang *Sai *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Erza Scarlet **First-Half (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Armadura Fairy) **Second-Half (Heaven's Wheel II Armor, Purgatory Armor, Morning Star Armor, Armadura Fairy) **Japanese Hakama (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yūen, Nakagami Armor) *Wendy Marvell (Dragon Force) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan) *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Jellal Fernandes *Meredy *Roy Mustang *Riza Hawkeye *Alex Louis Armstrong Unlockable Characters *Shikamaru Nara *Shizune *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Minato Namikaze (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Killer B (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyūki) *Uryū Ishida **Ginrei Kojaku **Seele Schneider *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquiedra del Diablo) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Panther Lily **Battle Shift Mode *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul, Beast Soul: Belcusas) *Lisanna Strauss *Levy McGarden *Loke *Romeo Conbolt *Makarov Dreyar (Giant: Titan Form) *Sting Eucliffe (Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Dragon Force) *Kagura Mikazuchi (Archenemy Unsheathed) *Ling Yao *Greed (Full-Body Carbon Form) *Lan Fan *Izumi Curtis *Scar *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi (Butterfly Chōji Mode, Super Expansion Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Neji Hyūga *Tenten *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Yamato *Jiraiya (Imperfect Sage Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands) *Gaara (Kazekage Mode, Shukaku) *Temari *Kankurō (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *A (Lightning Release Chakra Mode) *Mei Termuī *Ōnoki *Mifune *Izuru Kira *Shūhei Hisagi (Shikai, Bankai) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) *Suì-Fēng (Shunkō) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Shunkō) *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Cana Alberona *Laxus Dreyar *Freed Justine (Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow) *Bickslow *Evergreen *Yukino Agria *Lyon Vastia *Sherria Blendy *Ultear Milkovich *Fū *Zampano **Chimera Form *Jerso **Chimera Form *Boruto Uzumaki (Kurama Chakra Sage Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode, Six Paths Kurama) *Kaien Kurosaki (Bankai, Blut) *Igneel Dragneel (Celestial Saber) *Celestial Spirit Knight *Van Elric (Super Alchemist Mode) *Himawari Uzumaki (Byakugan) *Sarada Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan) *Ryū Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo, Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Masaki Kurosaki II (Shikai) *Shun Hitsugaya (Bankai) *Kirie Hitsugaya *Setsūna Ishida (Reishi Long Sword) *Layla Dragneel (Dragon Force) *Sam Fullbuster *Jenny Fullbuster *Chiara Fullbuster *Saito Redfox (Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Senna Fernandes (Heaven's Wheel Armor II, Black Wing Armor, Sky Empress Armor, Starlight Fairy) *Trisha Elric II (Super Alchemist Mode) *Zane Chang *Mia Chang *Fū Yao *Rayga Uchiha **Red Lotus (Rinnegan, Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) **World War (Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo, Summoning: Ten-Tails) **Six Paths (Limbo: Border Jail, Rinne Sharingan, Six Paths Complete Body - Susanoo) *Kenshi Uchiha **Red Lotus (Rinnegan, Susanoo) **World War (Rinnegan, Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Silver Fullbuster *Alekis Wolfheim *Ryūzen *Shuka *Miwa *Toza *Keliah (Intherious Mode) *Aquos (Intherious Mode) *Cyclonus (Intherious Mode) *Jackal (Intherious Mode) *Gokenga (Slash Attack Mode) *Shinzō *Tan Shen *Hayato *Toph *Gong *Madara Uchiha **First-Half (Rinnegan, Susanoo) **Second-Half (Complete Body - Susanoo, Susanoo Armored Nine-Tails) *Sōsuke Aizen (Hōgyoku - Second Fusion, Hōgyoku - Third Fusion) *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Pride *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Nagato *Konan (Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hanzō *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) *Kaname Tōsen (Bankai) *Yammy Llargo (Resurrección - Ira) *Coyote Starrk (Resurrección - Los Lobos) *Baraggan Louisenbarin (Resurrección - Arogante) *Tier Harribel (Resurrección - Tiburon) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurrección - Murcielago, Resurrección - Segunda Etapa) *Nnoitra Gilga (Resurrección - Santa Teresa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Resurrección - Pantera) *Zommari Rureaux (Resurrección - Brujeria) *Szayelaporro Granz (Resurrección - Fornicaras) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurrección - Glotoneria) *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Mikhail Deathwing (Dragon Force) *Wynonna *Leila McAllister *Valto *Wren Myerson *Kama *Cosmos *Kamika *Uosuke *Neppa *Lust *Envy (True Lizard Form) *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath (Ultimate Eye) *Solf J. Kimblee *Tahno Ōtsutsuki (Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Muro Fusion) *Muro Ōtsutsuki *Saiga Hitsaragi (Bankai) *Chen-Li *Wraith *Shriek *Talon *Thorn **Dragon Skin: Living Weapon Non-Playable Characters *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Kon *Lector *Winry Rockbell Teams * Playable Stages *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure - Village Level (Day, Evening, Night, Village Square, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure - City Level (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Sunagakure (Day, Night) *Valley of the End (Sunny, Rainy, Destroyed) *War Zone (Day, Evening, Night) Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: * Navigation Category:Video Games